


Boldly Knowing

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbating, Outing, Sex, Sulu's Handy Work, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock was just trying to push the relationship further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know anymore.

Spock was just trying to do the right thing. He did not know how the gay men of Earth did things. Maybe it was something wrong with him? Things were going nowhere fast and something had to be done. “How to keep that sexy captain of yours” looked like the best option, if odly specific and relevant to his problems. One click and boom. It was on every screen. A penis buried deep into the asshole of the biggest, most muscular Vulcan the galaxy had ever seen. There was screaming from all over the ship. Everyone was running towards the bridge to see what was going on. Was it Jack the Ripper again? Spock joined them, trying his hardest to not look guilty and failing miserably. On the bridge, Spock went up to the captain and said “Wha-what is going on with the computer, ca-captain?” “I don't know, Mr. Spock” The captain replied. “Whatever it is, DO NOT fix it!” Sulu said, one hand inside of his pants. “Get your hand out of there, Sulu! That is against Starfleet regulations now go to your quarters!” Kirk yelled. Then, leaning in as Sulu walked by, he whispered “You can come to my quarters in an hour to fix that” and he winked. Sulu smiled and skipped onto the elevator. Kirk turned to the rest of the crew. “I want whoever did this to speak up now!” He yelled. Spock trembled and then spoke up “Captain, it was I who did this.” Kirk turned around “Mr. Spooooock, I should have known. You have been acting a little GAY lately.” The captain moved over to Spock and he put a computer tape in his pocket. “Go to your quarters, mister!” Spock went to his quarters with his head sunk down low. When he got there he threw the tape on the bed and sobbed loudly for twenty minutes. After he was done, he started thinking about that tape. He put it into his computer and let it run. On his screen was the captain, completely naked, and dancing seductively. The image of Kirk on the screen said “Take me, you big strong Vulcan” and it jumped onto the bed on the screen and started masturbating wildly. Spock did the same. He soon finished in a blaze of glory with a little “Haaaaaaooooooooooo” and some “HUAAAGGGGHH”. The Vulcan had never been so happy and he was already planning out his thank you tape.


End file.
